You Before Me
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: SPOILER MANGA One-Shot Amar a alguien no es tan sólo quererlo para ti mismo, sino desearle lo mejor, aun si con ello te hieres a tí mismo. Kaoru sacrifica su propio enamoramiento por la persona que realmente adora y desea ver feliz


Tú, antes que yo

**Tú, antes que yo**

Prefiero su odio, su desprecio…a su infelicidad.

Eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo antes de que todo esto comenzara. Tal vez él no lo comprenda, pero, aunque mis sentimientos de amor por ella sean fuertes, verdaderos y sustentables, creo que no llegan a tal magnitud que los que guardo por ti.

Tal vez, en tiempos pasados, esto no hubiera sido causa de conflicto, jamás nos hubiésemos separado y seguiríamos siendo parte de una misma entidad; pero ya es hora de crecer y dejar que nuestro mundo se expanda, por mas que anhele guardar y continuar este estilo de vida, tengo en claro que no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

Yo soy el más cerrado de ambos, ¿Lo sabías?

También soy el más egoísta e inmaduro, aunque muchas veces muestre lo contrario. Te deseo para mí solo, dependo de ti como jamás lo llegaré a estar de ninguna otra persona, mis sentimientos, repulsivos y prohibidos, van más allá de lo que dos hermanos tienen permitido. Pese a que sean comúnmente nuestros juegos, éste tabú es real y necesario para mi existencia.

No puedo más que perder mi vista por donde te marchaste, con aquel rostro dolido y rencoroso encaminado a mí. Yo se lo que sientes por ella, y aunque sea lo mismo que lo mío, se que tu la amas en realidad y no la quieres compartir con nadie más.

Aunque pueda ser llamado 'amor egoísta', no creo que haya otra manera de mostrar lo real que es.

'Pero también, amar significa dejarle ir cuando sea necesario'-me digo a mi mismo, mentalmente, intentándome convencer de una realidad que no quiero enfrentar.

Una mano pequeña y suave se cierra sobre mi camisa, llamándome la atención. Cuando bajo la mirada los encuentro, aquellos ojos amplios y castaños, cálidos y preocupados, de la primera persona que entró a nuestro mundo; que ha abierto los corazones de todos indiscutiblemente, atrapándote, junto con nuestro señor, en un mundo hermoso y desconocido. El mismo donde yo caí, pero del que, con el tiempo, estoy seguro me puedo librar.

-Haruhi…

El débil murmullo que sale de mi boca aumenta su estado de angustia. Es tan hermosa y tierna, considerada y dulce; pero al mismo tiempo despistada y temeraria, a puntos que ni siquiera nosotros podemos concebir. Intento sonreírle, pero tan sólo frunce el entrecejo. Lee mi mente como si las palabras estuvieran escritas en mi rostro. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ella, no necesitas decirle algo para que lo entienda. O por lo menos, eso ocurre casi siempre.

-Tonto-Je. Más acertada no podías estar-si sabías que él estaba ahí, entonces ¿Por qué…?

-Porque es necesario-tomo asiento en una de las tantas sillas acomodadas estratégicamente en aquella fuente de sodas del parque temático, donde te traje, al igual que a él…Deberé disculparme con Hanni-sempai y Mori-sempai; les he hecho pasar muchos malos ratos con mis reflexiones egoístas-No hay otra manera…

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Si lo quieres más a él, por…?

-Es por ello mismo, que te lo dije en su presencia-le interrumpo nuevamente, sosteniendo su mano con potencia, sonriéndome a mi mismo al sentirla intentar consolarme con el apretón de su pequeña mano-necesito cortar lazos, hacer que me odie…para que se independice de mi. Sino, él nunca podrá llegar a ser realmente feliz.

Es cierto…hasta cierto punto, estaba bien, pero ahora no. Yo lo se…lo amo, más de lo que la amo a ella, lo amo a él.

Quiero que sea feliz, que sonría alegremente, sin tener que forzar a su rostro a hacerlo, que tenga a alguien a quien amar, y que ese alguien le corresponda, que sienta las nuevas sensaciones que le esperan, a lo largo de su existencia.

Pero al mismo tiempo, lo quiero para mí; quiero que siempre esté a mi lado, depender de él, estar con él. Tomar esos baños juntos, abrazados, en la misma tina mientras intercambiamos palabras; dormir en una sola cama, aunque termine siempre besando el frío piso; juguetear con nuestro número, practicar el amor prohibido entre hermanos que jamás llegará a ser real entre nosotros dos. Se que amo a Haruhi también, por ser una chica fuerte, frágil, comprensiva y dulce; pero puedo asegurar, sin reparo, que quien tiene mi corazón en sus dedos y lo ignora, eres tú.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Obviamente, el ambiente que me había forzado a crear se rompió como cristal frágil una vez que todo aquello ocurrió. La tomo de la mano y le pido marcharnos, casi cae la noche y no me veo con más ánimos más que pedirle perdón, volver a casa y cortar nuestros lazos…para siempre.

Pero, como siempre, ella me sorprendió, encendiendo en mi una pequeña llama de esperanza, que espero no sea vana y dolorosa.

Al despedirnos, se vuelve a mi yo de espaldas, y la escucho gritar mi nombre para parar mis pasos. Cuando me giro a observarla, sus ojos amplios, castaños y decididos me encaran, trayéndome una sorpresa y un estremecimiento que me sacuden de pies a cabeza; pero no más de lo que sus palabras me ilusionaron.

-Confía mas en Hikaru, Kaoru-me grita, con afán, observándome con cierto tinte de seriedad y confianza-no estás pensando en él, solo piensas en ti mismo. Me extraña que seas así…Confía un poco más en el.

No puedo más que mirarla y sonreírle, dándole la espalda y subiendo al auto que me llevaría a casa de Hanni-sempai, mientras que mi rostro se ve envuelto en un mar de lágrimas. Yo quería creer, pero una parte en mí aseguraba que no tenía caso…no había razón para ilusionarse, él me odiaría.

Yo…no quiero verlo sufrir, no quiero saber que él pasa malos momentos, y menos si es por estar a mi lado.

Todo lo que deseo es que él sea libre, sin importar que me odie o que me deteste…

Cuando llegué, una serie de eventos ocurrieron, todos, uno tras otro, quitándome ilusiones, plantando esperanzas vanas, haciendo que mi corazón se despedazase…pero él lo reconstruyó sin saberlo, porque es él, el dueño de mi vida y la razón de mis sacrificios.

¿Saben? Me alegra haberme equivocado, y ser el hermano menor tonto, celoso y egoísta…porque, de cierta manera, siempre lo tendré a él.

De todas formas, ¿De qué otra manera podríamos lidiar contra los problemas, sino es juntos…?

Como él lo dijo: 'Es por eso que somos gemelos. No podemos hacer nada sin el otro'.

Él debe crecer y yo, como siempre, en soledad, velaré porque su felicidad sea una realidad, no muy lejana…


End file.
